The Surprise
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate goes to an award cermoney and loses her badge


**The Surprise**

**Kate goes to an award ceremony and loses her badge**

The auditorium was very noisy people were conversing in a louder voice over all the others nearby.

Seated on the right side front are Martha, Alexis, and Rick The front center rows were empty. These rows are reserved for the police cadets whoare to be sworn in today except the first row was for police officers given awards or promoted today.

Probably at the 1 o'clock hour the master at arms for the ceremony stepped into the door the center aisle.

_"Ladies gentlemen's distinguished visitors and guests I please ask for your silence. Please ,please hold all applause and greetings to the and of the ceremonies. I now present to you the Mayor of New York, the Hon. William Walden. Your New York chief of police John W Buckley. The Hon. United States Sen. Christine J Brennan." Those people announced and their aides walked down the center aisle and up to the stage to take your place in the seats the names and placed on._

_"I now present to you the graduating class of the New York Police Department training Academy class 2014-1."_

The 806 members of the graduating class marched down the aisle some turning right some turning left all taking their assigned seats. Not all members of this class were to become New York city police officers. 206 were from surrounding locales.

_"May I now present to you 14 offices of the New York city police department who idea to be presented with honors or to be promoted, or both."_

The 14 officers proceeded down the aisle they were all dressed in their dress uniforms and proceeded by rank to your assigned seats.

Ceremony started with introducing the candidates, police officers for the City ofNew York came up the stage as they introduced. There were given a diploma of graduation and handed a badge. They left the stage return to their seats. This one on for all 806 cadets. When all the cadets had received a diploma in their badge they are asked to stand up raised a right-hand. They sworn in as full-time offices to the NYPD, and other departments that sent them to the Academy. After all are sworn in the moderator of the event, a deputy chief walked to the mic.

_"I'd like to introduce you all to his own the Mayor of New York the Hon. William Holden. Who now present the awards and promotion to those officers present. Your Honor please take the mic."_

_"My distinguished guest, new police officers old police officers, and all my friends. It is a great honor to be here at this ceremony. Your new officers have completed your book work and your Academy work soon you must learn the street work I'm sure most of you will do your time and be rewarded by what you do. Remember you represent the millions of people who live and work in the great city of New York. Do not let them down and they won't let you down._

_I'm going to present the rewards to the officers present. Some of those officers are are being promoted. I stacked them how I want them to appear here. Please people don't worry about whose first and whose last only I know why that is being done and I promise not to tell to the end."_

The man went through the list calling offices up first officers were given meritorious awards for saving the lives of fellow officer or civilian. The others were given awards for different accomplishments within the department the very last person sitting in the row looking very nervous was detective Katherine Beckett.

_"The last officer to be awarded today is detective first grade Katherine H Beckett. Please come up to the stage detective Beckett._

_Detective Beckett you are being given an award for saving the lives of one civilian and two police officers, while suffering grievous injuries. You wish your lives to save these three people without regards to your own life and for that you played a very high price. As I said in my speech to the cadets you take care of our city our city will take care of you. Along with your award the city and New York has generously awarded you the sum of $25,000. Also one last thing detective first class Katherine Beckett if you'd be so kind to see hand me your badge."_

Kate nervously underpinned her badge from her chest snapped it closed and handed it to the Mayor. She was uncertain why he wanted her badge.

_"I'm going to ask an old friend to come up you with me, and I mean old.. This man donated almost $1 million to the police relief society. So I now want him to do one last favor for me. Mr. Richard Castle please, come up on the stage."_

Rick stood up and started walking up to the stage. Kate noted he had on a brand-new suit, and shirt and Kate's favorite Tie. Kate now smelled a rat.

_"Mr. Castle please print take this new badge and pin it on Lieut. Beckett's uniform. That's right Kate here now a Lieut. your being assigned to be Capt. Gates assistant, number two at the 12th precinct. Keep up the good will Kate and congratulations on your upcoming wedding I expected invitation the mail shortly. You all may clap and congratulate each other for your accomplishments and for you to officers see the master at arms for your assignments thank you all and have a good day this ceremony is over."_

_"Rick I am so going to kill you to realize I was so upset I was almost my pants when the man asked me for my badge. They never do that they always tell you when you're being promoted so you be ready saving get to uniform jacket tailored to have the right insignia on your sleeve."_

Rick stepped back and Alexis handed her a brand-new jacket with the correct insignia of the Lieut. already on it. Rick took the badge off the jacket she was wearing attached it to the new jacket. He then reached out and grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. I know Kate no public display of affection's or emotions, but I got the okay from the Mayor and the chief I had to give them imitations to the wedding. Tonight will decide what that date is together along where we like to go for a honeymoon."

_"Rick I don't I have a gets a lucky as to catch you. Just our my perfect man my one and done."_

_"You did because I had to slow down so you could see me. I was chasing you, since the day I met you. I'd say you're my one and done but I already had two strikes when I stepped up to the plate with you. so I guess you are my home run. And it was a walk off home run winner. I love you so much Kate you are my whole world now."_

_"Let's get out here the mayor has given me three days off. So let's go home and celebrate with our whole family."_

_"That mean you want to cancel the big party that everyone's they are waiting for us?"_

_"You truly are a barrel of surprises Castle that's why love you so much more every single day let's go meet our friends and have a party. Then I'll take you home and we can have dessert together."_

Castle had no reply to only turn red around his ears and a huge smile on his face as he took Kate by the arm and led her out of the building.


End file.
